Can You Hear Me Now?
by CallMeElli
Summary: Wherein Love takes four forms, a child must be found, and the single dimension of human romantic emotion is shattered into a million pieces.


_To balance the moon and the sun is to hold the fate of the universe in your eyes, taste the oceans of the solar system on your tongue, restrain every storm of Saturn in your grasp and bring life to the atoms of the stones in the core of every world that ever was, whisper the true names of every soul, hold complete power over them, and set every single one free. Feel the wind of time and space, it's non-linear whirl and cosmic torch, bring yourself to the smallest cell of a placenta and find them perfect. Learn Life and Death and hold them equally with Truth, my enemy. Taste the rythym of the world and dance with the song of Trust, my sibling. Touch every live wire in the blood of Man and call it Faith, my lover. See light and darkness and shadow and loss and gain and suffering and joy and judge them all with Love, my friend. _

_hold creation in it's Balance and let it sing _

_-Fifth book of Imposs, Chapter Twelve, Paragraph Ten_

_(across distance unfathomable, eons undreamt by Man or Beast on any world, a transmission is sent, recived.)_

_Matrestiprium Flipolintahas. _

_**Yes, Mori dear? **_

_You are needed. _

_**I am always needed**__. _

_You fail to see my point. _

_You are needed._

_**Oh. That is different. **_

_Undeniably, as are the circumstances. _

_**I do not understand. **_

_They are human. _

_**Impossible. **_

_No, merely improbable. _

_This is not the first- _

_**But you know what happened last time. **_

_…. _

_**I will not go**__. _

_You must. _

_Or the Balance will- _

_**DAMN the Balance!**_

_Matrestipri- Matri. Take note of me. Kismessital is even now in attendance. _

_I myself have voyaged to find them, the one that holds the balance in their hands__. _

_I fear... _

_**It will be some time before I can **__**arrive.**_

_That is immaterial. As long as you do, all will be sound__**.**_

_**They are Human. They will not be able to withstand the weight of the Balance. They are not made for it. They will collapse, they will die… **_

_… _

_**… **_

_They can only live. _

_For the fate of us all. _

_'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'_

_When the body is formed, it is unique to the Qua. They do not steal bodies, as spirits and deamons do. They form their own, and slip in and out of them, never making direct contact with their charges, instead influencing those around them in a way very similar to whispering- except to the soul itself. _

_all for the Balance._

_-A Brief Summary of the Que _

Sherlock was ten when he deleted the rest of the Universe beyond Earth.

The nautical maps were put away.

A dozen model ships disappeared from their dwellings of honor in the grubby old-fashioned windows of the library.

An experiment on the salinity of brine in diverse portions of the ocean vanished without a trace.

Mycroft did not need to ask. Neither, really, did he want to.

It was sunny, which was wrong, so very wrong. Mother had adored rain.

Father and eldest son, mirror images of superlative pride.

Mr. Holmes the younger was not present.

Neither tears nor rain fell for five months

"We've found the child."

"Oh _finally! _Took you long enough, you lazy grub."

"I'm hardly-"

"_Honestly, _Ashy, you could have any sort of form you wanted, and you chose to be a lumpy, boring, old male. With a _terrible _fashion sense"

"I like this body! It's squishy and marvellous...I find it much perferable to the last forms we had to take. Too hard and plain-"

"Those were _shiny_ though-"

"-Kite. They couldn't even feel me. I didn't exist to them. Not like you did."

"..."

"Like we don't exist to the people here."

"We exist to the child. We will."

"The child...his name is Cherlock. Sherlock? Something of that nature."

"His file? Give."

"Here. I've already sent a copy to Moilatara and Matre-"

"_Ashy. _Stop it with the full names. You sound like Pale-yyy, and she's boooring."

"Please tell me you're not going to talk like that the whole time we're here."

"But you _like_ it, don't lie!"

"..."

"Lying results in _punishment."_

"_Kismessital..._OY! Slapping, really?"

"Talking like a native already! What can I say? Get a better body."

**A/N: I started Homestuck...oopsie...but I fell in flushed love with the quadrants, who killed my muse and demanded I start this story. Brief info, for those confused:**

**Matrestiprium Flipolintahas- Matri, or Flush. Represents Matespiritship, a positive form of love. Most closely related to Human's ideal of love.  
Kismessital Clariporiusni- Kite, or Caliginous. Represents Kismesissitude, a negative form of love. Most closely related to hatred. Like really hatred. Both parties have to hate eachother equally. It's kinda a mix of hatred and sexual attraction.  
Moilatara Pelalitiea- Mori, or Pale. Represents Morialligence, a kind of platonic love. Both parties are the protectors of eachother's hearts, and can be seen as soulmates, but lacking in the physical aspect of Matespiritship.  
Autipacinice Eglenshilo- Auspice, or Ashen. Represents Auspisticism, a form of selfless love from a third party that intermediates on a Kismess or Matespirit couple that has difficulty. Selfless because the third party may actually be in love with one of the people they are helping themselves.**

**These four make sure none of the forms of love become too powerful, maintaining the Balance. Sometimes, the Balance depends heavily on a group pr single entity. So they have to seek them out, and pull the strings a bit;) **

**Elli**


End file.
